


in the spring, we are such fools

by shibyn



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bonding, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I just... dunno who they will be yet haha;;, doomed to be OOC!! I'm not familiar with most characters, theres gonna be more characters don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibyn/pseuds/shibyn
Summary: Kiran can summon town heroes, thieves, lone survivors, emperors, hero-kings, legends, the god-chosen, and the lost-- Kiran realizes that they're all just people in the end.A drabble collection.





	1. gerome - return

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% in love with every stinkin' character in this franchise!! thanks!!
> 
> literally a collection of Kiran interacting with heroes. Kiran's a good kid. I love 'em.
> 
> I'll be picking and choosing who I write about at random, and really only when bounds of inspiration hit me,, sorry,, this has been briefly looked over, so uh there's bound to be silly errors,,
> 
> all I know currently is that I'll be writing Rebecca next, so look forward to it! thank you!!

"I'd rather not."  
  
Kiran blinks owlishly. "Ah?"  
  
Even with his mask and neutral expression, Kiran can clearly tell that Gerome doesn't care much for this conversation. Maybe Kiran should be a little insulted, but they were _kinda_ expecting this.   
  
Minerva grumbles beside him, nudging his arm. He turns to the wyvern, resting his hand on its head and scratching it to its hearts content. Kiran had been lucky to find the two out here-- Gerome usually goes wherever Minerva wants to go, and this time around it was a field not too far from the castle. They thought it would be an alright moment to approach-- the two seemed content, with Minerva napping in the grass, somehow curled around Gerome like a protective barrier. _Maybe_ Gerome would be more approachable since he seemed content, but he had bristled the second he heard their footsteps.  
  
Gerome silently looks at them. Kiran doesn't fidget under his gaze, not yet, but they get the feeling they're going to make a fool of themselves if this keeps up.  
  
"I mean. That's fine." Kiran says, adverting their eyes to the sky. It's really nice out today-- it was cold with the wind, but the clear sky let the sunlight even out the temperature. Other heroes had taken this opportunity to spar and train with each other in the extensive training grounds the Askr castle provided. A few heroes had asked where Gerome was-- they wanted to see what the newest recruit could do. So Kiran volunteered to find him and invite him to spar, thinking that _maybe_ he'd be compliant-- well...  
  
"You're not obligated to," Kiran continues, "It's an open offer. I, ah, thought maybe... Minerva would enjoy stretching her wings...?" Ah. They didn't really plan for such a blunt rejection. Now that they think about it, Gerome's one of the most isolated heroes around-- why on _earth_ would he turn a new leaf and suddenly decide to participate with the others?  
  
Gerome looks away, and it kinda feels like a dismissal. Kiran shuffles their feet, saying, "I apologize for bothering you," and turns to leave-- only to stumble with the heavy weight on the end of their cloak.   
  
It's-- Minerva, having rolled over ever so slightly to now have an entire limb resting along the tail end of the cloak. Kiran tugs slightly, hoping that the wyvern would roll off, but Minerva stays put, opening up an eye to look directly at them. They sigh, bending down awkwardly to pat the wyvern's head.  
  
"I wanted to release Minerva into the wild," Gerome speaks suddenly. Kiran looks up to him, noticing he was watching the wyvern lean into Kiran's hand. "I didn't want her to be chained down to fighting anymore. She doesn't deserve to be targeted anymore. So why must I stay here, fighting a war I don't care for?"  
  
Kiran's hand stills against Minerva's scales. There's a large, jagged scar running along the side of Minerva's neck, a telltale sign of a bloody battle. "You don't have to."  
  
Gerome's eyebrow raises at their words. Kiran takes a deep breath and continues rubbing the wyvern's head. "I'm not stopping you from doing exactly what you want. You can release Minerva into the wild, and go on your own way. Maybe in a different world, though-- I don't know if this one will settle down from warfare for a while. You can do it. No one will stop you."  
  
"Should you even be saying that?" Gerome asks, "I doubt anyone will agree with you."  
  
"And? It's not fair to force people to fight a war they don't want to fight in. You and Minerva are not an exception to that." Kiran says. With another gentle tug, Minerva relents and allows the tail end of the cloak to move from beneath her. Kiran stands, swiping stray grass blades off their pants. "You can just say the word, and I'll return you to wherever you're from, or let you go somewhere else."  
  
Gerome looks up to them, his emotion covered by the mask. It's quiet for a moment, Kiran either waiting for him to turn away or give them an answer to that offer.  
  
"This world isn't yours," Gerome says, "why do you fight for it?"  
  
Kiran pauses. "I fight... because I can keep this world from becoming what remains of yours-- and so this world can become one that's worthy of letting Minerva fly free without worry."  
  
Gerome shifts, turning to look at them full-on instead of through the corner of his eye. Kiran just smiles at him.  
  
"I wasn't lying about what I said earlier. If you want to leave, just ask me. So, until you make the decision, feel free to fly wherever you want." Kiran waves goodbye before turning on their heel, leaving Gerome and Minerva to their own.


	2. rebecca - noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I just wanna say thank you to everyone's who read this so far!! you all make my day!! :'))
> 
> rebecca has been my main ever since I summoned her back in march of last year,, I love her with my whole heart,, so I'm kinda ashamed this took so long to write, even though its so short-- I wrote it twice before I found a nice equilibrium,, 
> 
> this once again is pretty roughly looked over, so there's doomed to be mistakes. I hope you enjoy!! thank you!!

  
The forest isn't Kiran's domain. It just... _isn't._ It's not like they don't like the forest, it's just that they're... unaccustomed to it. They trip on just about every root or rock that's in their path, smacked by every low hanging branch, and bit by every bug that exists. They're possibly the worst person to bring along on a trip through the woods-- especially a _hunting trip_.  
  
Yet, Rebecca just smiles at them whenever they yelp at a bug that definitely should _not be that big._  It's quite obvious who's lived just about every single day in the woods-- Rebecca's footsteps are silent and she keenly spies potential hunts, while Kiran has to be conscious of where they step and even with that, they still make quite a ruckus. She hasn't told them to be more careful, or to be quiet-- which only makes Kiran feel awful for being such a bad hunting companion.  
  
"You're like a baby fawn!" Rebecca announces with dawning realization, helping Kiran though the brush. Kiran pauses, bewildered, but she continues. "Y'know, a little unsteady on the legs, not quite use to the woods yet-- but you'll get better at it!"  
  
"That's... a crazy nice way to look at it," Kiran says sheepishly, adjusting Rebecca's bag slung over their shoulder. They swipe twigs and stray leaves that stick to their pants. "I mean, I guess we all start somewhere, right? I just hope I'm not completely ruining your chances of getting anything..."  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Rebecca smiles, "I used to be just as clumsy, and here I am today! I'm not really a superb hunter, but I like to same I'm pretty good." She slows to a stop, waiting for Kiran to step up beside her. Kiran tilts their head in questioning, but Rebecca just raises a finger to her mouth and cups her ear. They blink, and try to focus on what they hear.  
  
And-- _ah._  It wasn't as quiet as they thought it was. A new gust of wind rustles the trees all around them, almost sounding like rainfall. A low hum of bugs, quiet chirps of birds no longer startled by the newcomers in the forest. The leaves shift, branches creaking, and the flutter of heavy wings--  
  
Rebecca motions for Kiran to remain quiet, silently taking their wrist and guiding them along. They're not totally silent, with Kiran unluckily stepping on the crunchiest leaves around. Kiran winces each time, but Rebecca just smiles at them. She stops just behind a tree, removing the bow from her back and slipping an arrow out from the quiver at her side. Kiran peers into the small clearing, to what Rebecca silently aims at.   
  
It's a pheasant, pecking at the ground for bugs. It's completely unaware of the two of them, of the slight straining sound the string of Rebecca's bow makes, even though its achingly loud to Kiran. It does, however, hear the sharp _twang_  and the whistle of the arrow, but it hears it too late. It staggers over, unmoving, and Rebecca lets out a breath.   
  
"Sure, everything move we make is kinda loud, but it's all drowned out by the rest. So, even though it sounds like we're interrupting the forest, we're truly not even close to it," Rebecca says, striding over to the bird. With a sharp tug, she tears the arrow from its body and motions Kiran over. "Can you hand me the towel in my bag? Should be in an inside pocket." Kiran comes over accordingly, riffling through the bag until they pull out said towel. Rebecca wipes the blood of the tip of the arrow before sliding it back into the quiver, and then lifts the pheasant by the legs.   
  
"It's kinda humbling when you put it like that," Kiran notes. They're silent while Rebecca tends to the pheasant, looking past the brush. The sound of the forest resonates around them, a nice white noise. And, truly-- there wasn't a space around that had stopped living even though they're an unexpected guest in these woods. Kiran offers their hand. "Do you want me to carry it?"  
  
"Oh! Sure, thank you!" Rebecca beams. Kiran fumbles to get a good grip on its legs-- bird legs are a... strange texture they didn't think they'd ever get around to touching. Rebecca rises to her feet, slinging her bow onto her back. "So don't worry that you trip on just about everything-- things will keep going on. The forest's pretty forgiving!"  
  
"Not forgiving to my joints, at least," Kiran mutters, stretching their leg. Rebecca reaches over and smacks their arm, laughing.  
  
"I know how to make soup that helps with fatigue," Rebecca says, excited, "when we get back, I can make it for you! 'specially since I've got pheasant, now-- helps with the taste... Hey, that'll make it taste even better! Knowing that you tagged along with me when I caught it!" Her smile is bright, and Kiran returns it, a little fluttery.


	3. alm - timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to finish sov and I've had it for a year now :( I'm on the last stinkin' battle, too!! someone, please, help me with my inability to finish video games.....
> 
> This was kinda brought up from Alm's lines specifically talking about mycen, ram village, and wondering about celica-- it made me wonder more about what period they decide to pluck these heroes from in their games, because alm's dialogue indicates he's early game and I was wondering more about people meeting from different points in time. er I might be musing too much ..
> 
> I also have a tumblr now! I haven't really posted much on it yet, but I'll start soon. it's shibyn.tumblr.com if you want to talk to me or check it out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! thank you!!

It's very strange to speak with someone who's unaware that they're a hero-king later in their life. It usually wouldn't be too much trouble since Kiran's really just only met them, but when other people who _know them_ when they're the hero-king meets the one who _doesn't know,_  it gets rocky and very, very complicated. Kiran wishes each hero could be pulled out of a single point in time in the same timeline, instead of Briedablik just pulling random from bag of marbles and chucking whatever it's got right at them.  
  
And of course, this all hits Kiran when a newly summoned Alm, wielder of Falchion, son of Emperor Rudolf of Rigel, Saint-King of the One Kingdom Valentia, tells them that he's the newly appointed leader of the Deliverance and he's amazed by all of the things he's seen in the Askran castle so far.   
  
It's weird as _hell._ Kiran gets all of what they know from these heroes straight from history books in the castle's Royal Library, and they really only tell of these heroes _when_  they're already heroes-- and not before that. It's very strange to see Alm, who may or may not have defeated Chancellor Desaix in his timeline (Kiran isn't sure), act very similar to a country bumpkin when it comes to being here.   
  
Kiran hates Briedablik sometimes. Really hates it. They're not sure if it's better to pull someone out of their universe in the middle of wartime, or in the middle of peace, or before it's all happened, but _god forbid_ it pulls comrades and companions and enemies from _the same point in time_. Kiran had to intercept a over-the-moon Tobin, who is from after the Deliverance confronted Jedah for the last time and was about to give Alm the hug of the life time, and Clair, who was ready to congratulate him on his marriage with Celica, from talking to him initially. It's not easy in the _slightest_ to keep certain people to be wary of what they say to their _friend_ , because Kiran has no _clue_  what would happen if Alm is sent back with the knowledge he's Rudolf's son and Celica's soulmate when he hasn't even _seen_ Zofia castle yet.  
  
Well. Regardless of that dilemma, it very, very cute to see a doe-eyed Alm meeting different people and seeing different places.   
  
"--and Athena thought I cussed at her when I said 'britches,' so I had to awkwardly explain to her that I _wasn't_  trying to say a derogatory word... Y'know, I didn't think I used what people would consider 'country slang,' but I guess I  _have_  been living in an isolated village my whole life..." Alm says absently, scratching his cheek sheepishly.   
  
Kiran shrugs and grins, stretching out their arms. "Well, that's just kind of an Athena thing! She comes to me every now and then and asks me what some words mean. Some of them are kind of cute mistakes, and then... well, we do have some really loose-lipped people around."   
  
Alm grimaces at the thought. "And I thought some villagers were pretty brash... the things some people say around here are... kinda..."  
  
" _Definitely_ not for children's ears, and honestly-- we have a few running around!" Kiran leans back, scrubbing their hands over their eyes and whining, "I don't _need_  Nino or Kana running up to me and asking what some heinous word means!"  
  
Alm tries to stifle a laugh but doesn't succeed much at all. Kiran points a finger at him threateningly, eyes narrowed. "You can't laugh about this, buddy, _you_  try explaining a word that no one's mother wants to hear to a wide-eyed child or a very threatening lady with a very sharp blade!"  
  
He bursts out loud with laughter instead. "Sorry, sorry! I can only imagine it-- Especially with all these people from all over, there's got to be crazy, outlandish curses being thrown around."  
  
"Don't remind me," Kiran scrunches their nose, "Barst gave me a whole list of curse words from Archanea, and I felt like a prude right then and there."  
  
Alm whistles in amazement. "I'm surprised, that takes a lot."  
  
Kiran snorts at him. "Sure... Hey-- are you calling me _vulgar?_  I'm not half as bad as some people around here!" Alm looks away innocently, whistling in a coy manner. Kiran rolls their eyes. "Ah. That's right-- you asked me earlier for a place to practice, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Alm sighs exaggeratedly, resting his chin in his palm, "There are just times were I'll hear my grandfather-- Sir Mycen-- scolding me in my head to practice, but sometimes I don't want to bother anyone in sparring with me." He shrugs nonchalantly. "Did you happen to find one?"  
  
Kiran looks upon him for a second before speaking. "I have. But-- Tobin wields a sword, right? He wouldn't mind sparring with you, yeah? He even trained with you under Mycen, so it'd be the same training regime."  
  
Alm frowns, hunching over ever so slightly. "He does. Well-- it's strange to sword fight with Tobin. The Tobin I know uses a bow rather than a sword-- it's just a little off putting, y'know?" He puts in the effort to grin at this, but it droops at the corners. "And... ah... he seems strangely on guard around me? It's weird to think that he's from a different timeline, however that stuff works, but I didn't think I've done anything to make him like that. He's the same, I guess, snarky and stubborn, but he'll occasionally hold back on things he'll say." It's obviously something he's thought about for a long time, with the way he fidgets and refuses to make eye contact with Kiran, probably due to confusion and nervousness. "Do... Do you know why?"  
  
Kiran leans back till their head hits the wall. "Well. In the same way he's not the Tobin from your timeline because he wields a sword rather than a bow, he's different because his time line is... well, further along in the future than yours. Basically, he's already gone through the things you're going to go through in your timeline."  
  
Alm's eyebrows raise, but he keeps quiet. "Usually this doesn't matter," Kiran continues, "Like with Lukas-- he's close enough to the time you're from that it doesn't make much difference. But with Tobin and Clair? It's... a huge span of time and events. _Huge_. I specifically asked them to hold back things they say, because, well-- your adventure's a wild one, and it's kind of a spoiler to learn how things turn out, right?" Kiran grins briefly. "I'm trying to keep the knowledge of what happened in their worlds from returning to yours, worst-case scenario it throws everything off course and causes disaster."  
  
Snorting, Alm says, "Surely it can't be that bad to throw everything off?"  
  
Shrugging, Kiran says cryptically, "A single change is one heck of a thing. I'm not gonna try my luck and risk your world."   
  
To this, Alm nods understandingly. "Alright. That's fair. I, uh, I guess I'll try to keep that in mind when Tobin starts acting a little too old for his age."  
  
Kiran scowls at him. "All of you act a little too old for your age, I swear to god. You're what, eighteen? Seventeen? And you're leading a resistance group a couple of months into joining it!"  
  
"And you?" Alm counters slyly, "You started leading an army a couple days of popping up all the sudden, if I've heard right."   
  
"Yeah? And?  _I'm_  not the one with the sharp blade, thank you very much," Kiran folds their arms, "Besides. I'd like to think I wasn't the fastest appointed leader-- Robin was basically put up as tactican the moment Chrom looked him in the eye. Ah, let me show you the practice room before I forget again."  
  
Alm grins, to which Kiran thinks, _Yep. A seventeen year old! Seventeen!_ "Yeah, thank you!" Alm says, and asks, "Is it alright if I show Tobin the practice room, too? I think we're both tired of fighting with someone who's learned the same skills."  
  
"Have at it," Kiran waves their hand, rising to their feet from the bench the two of them were on, "Just no spoilers, yeah?"


End file.
